


Broken

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Death, Hurt, M/M, Swearing, breakdown - Freeform, dont hate me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of Louis’ funeral and Harry never was very good at holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Harry’s eyes watched the coffin as it rested on the covered table, a few red roses scattered across the top, contrasting with the dark wood of the casket. He didn’t pay any attention to the people sitting around him, some crying, some comforting, some silent, he just sat there. Emotionless. He hadn’t cried, he hadn’t punched anything, he hadn’t drunk away his pain. He hadn’t smiled, or laughed, or lived either, though. He had merely just existed. Running on auto pilot. Getting through the day without really seeing or feeling anything at all. Like a robot. There was no sun in the sky at that moment, the sky dull and clouded, but not damp. There was no air. No breeze. Everything was just still, as if mourning the loss of the bright and happy soul as the people there were but Harry wasn’t listening to the words that people were saying, their faces tearstained or buried in a piece of crumpled paper. Their words having no meaning, just fake. They were what was to be expected from everyone. It made Harry almost sick.

When it was his turn to speak, Harry stood from the plastic chair, ignoring the comforting hand on his back as he did so, his face void of any emotion as he stood at the coffin edge. He looked around at the different faces, scanning over the emotions and pitying looks. He scanned over the trees, so lifeless. Everything was so dark. So cold. His light had been taken away. Ripped from him.

"Louis was a good man." He started, voice monotonous. “My best friend. My brother. The love of my life." 

Harry’s voice broke as he looked at the picture of Louis laying beside a rose on the shining plaque, his finger stroking the edge.

"He was everything." He contined, a tear sliding down his face, “He was my soul. My happiness. And now he’s gone. He’s never coming back!"

Harry was losing the plot, his voice raising and cracking, filled with despair and sadness, his tears coming in floods down his face.

"Why did you leave me?!" He sobbed, shouting at the coffin, angry that it wasn’t responding.

"I thought you loved me! I thought we were in this together! We were going to be married and be a family! We were going to grow old together! How could you take that away?!" Harry threw the decorative flowers across the graveyard, the onlookers flinching, some raising to come to his aid but were held back by his band members. Harry needed this. Harry turned his attention on the coffin, screaming and sobbing.

"We were so close, you selfish bastard! We were so close! We were happy!" He through a music sheet stand, the metal clattering. “I needed you! We all needed you and you left us! How could you! You said that you’d come back, you said that no matter how much we fought you would always come back but you lied! You’re a liar! You’re a coward! You’re a selfish twat! You promised… You promised me that no matter what it would be me and you. Louis and Harry. Larry Stylinson until the end! Well where are you now, you dickhead, huh?! When I’m here, my heart ripped to pieces, the light and warmth gone from my life, where. Are. You. Now?!”

The skies opened then, bringing with it a sheet of ice cold rain that drowned everything it touched, dripping from Harry’s hair and mixing with his tears.

"You… You were… Were mine. And I- I was yours and we- we were one.”

His voice had dropped, coming out in a broken sob of a whisper, getting washed away with the rain like he was.

"I hate you!" He bellowed. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Harry sunk to his knees in the mud, slumped against the coffin as he beat it weakly with his fist, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hate you…"

Harry let his hand drop, not even feeling the bullets of ice water hitting his numb skin as he slumped to the floor with his face to the grass, the onlookers crying with silent tears, and bitten back sobs. Harry openly sobbed into the grass, the boys moving to his side, trying to get him up.

"I love you, Louis… Please don’t leave me. Please. I love you."

He whispered to the gods, his very last hope that this wasn’t real but he knew that it was, and now he was truly broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
